Love Revenger
by Hara Tsubaki
Summary: Bloom has her love at first sight with Sky, who currently boy friend of Layla. By chancel, Bloom become bestfriend of Stella and join the Powey, where she impress Sky. But, does Layla let's BLoom to ?


**Summary: Bloom had a love in first sight with Sky, who currently boyfriend of Layla. So Bloom tried to get in the "Powey" and stole Sky from Layla. Layla is taking her revenger.**

**Love Revenger**

**Written by: Hara Tsubaki chan**

**Chapter I: The Powey( Bloom POV through the chapter)**

Hi, I'm Bloom from Spark. I am a fairy in training at Alfea Royal College. Cuz' the legendary dragon rested his last breath in Spark so I was lucky to have its power, the Dragon Flame. I'm sixteen now but still didn't have a boyfriend yet.

I finished my portionalogy test and head to the Library. The huge Library that Alfea share with Red Foundtain is surely manificent. Huge wooden bookshelves stand in a great long line. You can find any book here. Well, I think I shoudh check out the Charm book. It's been aged seen the last time I looked at my favourite charm, snow charm. Let's see! Fashion Magazines, Newspaper, Magix Literatue, Homemade recipe,…Ah! There it is, the Charm book. Oh no! It was on the highest level of the bookself. And you know I am not very tall. I jumped up and down just to get my Charm book. A hand grabbed the book. Oh Great! I have to wait til' this crazy person finished the book in order to read it.

" Here you go."-said the person as he gave me the book. I looked at him. Cute! Wait, what did I think ? But, he surely is nice. His blonde hair just off his shoulder. His deep blue eyes are charming.

" U….Thanks!"-I mumbled, amazed by his charm. I took the book from his, accidentally touched his tough hands. Oh, I won't forget about this.

I read the book for awhile then decieded to borrow it and brought it to my dormitory room. It's lunch time, better catch up with Flora, my temporary best friend.

Alfea Royal College Can teen is far diffirent from the other High School Can teen. Students have to order at the beginning of the month for their tables. I did too, as well. My table is a four people one, included me, Flora, Musa and Tecna, another friends. We sat down and talked about our test. Then…

Four students walked in. There was a blonde girl. Her hair laid straight down to her waist. On top was her pink head band. Her hazel eyes was focus on her talk with her snookum, I supposed, whom she clunged her arms into. Her snookum was an auburn hair guy. He is talk and very handsome. His chocolate eyes stayed directly on his girlfriend. Beside them was a tanned skin girl with dark chocolate hair. Her glossy pink lip were locked in her boy's. Her boy friend is a blonde guy. Hey! It was him! He is the one that get me the Charm book.

" Who are they ?"I asked stubbornly

" They are the Powey."-replied Tecna

" The Powey ?"-asked Flora and Musa in a great surprise

" Yeah, the powerful kids. The blonde one is Stella, Alfea Homecoming Queen. Her boyfriend is Brandon, one of two hottest guys in Red Foundtain. The tanned girl is Layla, richest girl in Alfea. Along with her is her boy friend, Sky, hottest guy in Red Foundtan."-replied Tecna machinely, still focus on her labtop

" Aren't they suppose to be royal ?"-questioned Musa

" They are. Stella is Princess of Solaria, third powerful Planet in Magix Dimension. Brandon is Prince or Geornie, fifth powerful planet in the Magix Dimension. Layla is Princess of Tides, second powerful and Sky is prince of Eraklyon, fourth powerful."

" Wonder who is the most powerful royalty ?"-asked Flora

" Bloom Spark."-said Tecna unemtionaly. Flora and Musa eyed me.

" What wrong girls ?"-I saked nervously. Just because I am the most powerful princess that they boycott me ? Flora, Musa and Tecna immediately stood up and sat on another table. What is wrong with them? Did I do anything guity ?

That evening, we have a section off. I decieded to hang around Magix city. Everything was so nice. Friends talking openly to each other. Why can't I have my friends like that ? I walked into the Mall. At least, the air conditional inside the Mall could cool me up. I sat on the bench with my ipod plug in my ears. I listened to Hannah Montana famous song " Just Like you". Yeah, just like you. Why Hannah can easyly get along with Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken in her normal and even Stage life ? She can manage two lifes while I was totally busted by my one and very own life.

I saw a very cute white dress in the opposite store. Let's check it out. I walked inside the shop and pulled the dress out as the same time with another girl. Hey! It's Stella. I released the dress with a compliment:

" Oh, you take it. It will look nicer on you."

" Oh thank you."-said Stella as she went on and paid for the dress. She took my hands and continued-" You wanna hang out ? Say yes!"

" Well, yeah, sure."-I said warmly, hoping to make a new friend. Stella seems to be very nice girl.

" Good! I'm on my way to the cinema with my friend. So please join us. Oh, I forgot , I'm Stella. What is your name ?"

" I'm Bloom from Spark."

" Oh my god! You are the Dragon Flame keeper! Let's go, my friends will love to see yah!"-said Stella as she pulled me with her. I felt great. Thanks God. At last, there is a girl that doesn't mind whenether I'm the most powerful or not. I followed Stella through the Mall. I never explored all the Mall yet cuz' it is so big. But I sure Stella did. She kept bragging about the stores that she had visited inside the Mall. Well, I must admit that I was quite annoyed by her self-centered attitude but I understood that she just want me to know about the store. In fact, she insisted buying me another dress for that I left that white dress for her.

We stopped at an expensive fast food restaurant. Stell quickly pulled me in. She stopped at a nice table with two guys. They were Brandon and Sky. She realesed my hand and kissed her snookum.

" Hey yah, this is Bloom. Princess of Spark."-introduced Stella firmly

" Nice to meet you."-said Brandon as he pulled Stella to his chest.

" Nice too."-mumbled Sky

" Hey guy, where is Layla ?"-asked Stella while signing me to sit down.

" She quit. For some stupid stuffs. Who know you women would change the ideas in just an hour ."-complained Sky.

" Oh, com' on Sky, let's head of the screen."-shouted Brandon as we kick up.

After the movie, the guys left for urgent from Red Foundtan. Stella pulled me into a five star Spa for a nice treatment. I laid on a spa bed, beside Stella. I was getting curious about Sky and Layla.

" So Stel, what's wrong with your friend Sky's relationship ?"-I asked whith all my courage.

" Well, it has been in the way that I love."-replied Stella as she drank her expensive coke.

" The way you love ?"-I questioned her as I sat up. That is weird. I didn't know them for a long time but judging by the way Sky acted this evening, I'm sure there was something wrong with his relationship. But why Stella love it ?

" Surprise huh ? Well, I will tell you this! I hate Layla. That girl is a total slut. She like boys but denied by told out that she interested in sport."

" How did you know Stel ?"-I asked. I was really get into the story. Yah know that, if Layla isn't good enough. I may have a chance on Sky.

" Well, it was really hard to tell. But I saw her kissing Brandon outside the courtyard once."-said Stella as her tears began to fall.

" I'm really sorry Stella. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling."-I quickly said and hugged her.

" That's ok. I must face it, right ?"-said Stella, still wet in tears. That night, I brought Stella back to Alfea. Suprisingly, her room was next to mine. That is great too. If there anything I can do to make her happy again, I'll do. I felt really guilty for hurted her feeling. I learned that Stella is a very sensitive girl.

I get changed into my baby blue pyjama. Better check out how's Stella doing! I walked to my left door, where Stella's room is, and gave it a knock. Stella, in her light yellow sleeping dress, came out to fetch the door.

" Oh hi Bloom! Wanna come in ?"-asked Stella sleepily

" No thank you! And sorry too Stella. I shouldn't knock at your door this late of night. Just want to check out how you are doing. Forgive me Stella."-I said sadly. What was I thinking ? It was already half past eleven and I knocked at the other door. Oh my, oh my, I must be crazy. Hopefull Stella would forgive me.

" That's Ok. G'night."-said Stella softly.

" Night Stel."-I replied as she closed the wooden door. I walked back to my room. Well, what a long day it has been ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is the End of Chapter I: The Powey now.

Hope you like it. If so, review please. I will update the next chapter when I get 5 or 10 reviews.

Luv

Hara chan


End file.
